ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 2
For the canonical article, please click this link. District 2 is one of the (fifteen as of Return, sixteen after the events of Ascension) districts of Panem. District 2's official industry, masonry, is centered around its stone quarries and masonry workers. However, it also has a secondary, yet unofficial industry, the recruitment and training of Peacekeepers. Because of its loyalty and close proximity to the Capitol, District 2 is one of the wealthiest districts. Yet, this doesn't mean that they are exempt from competing in the Hunger Games. District 2 takes pride in competing in the Hunger Games (although in the canon, Enobaria's vote in the proposal to host a Hunger Games with Capitol children during the Second Rebellion puts this into question). Many of District 2's children prepare for the Games by training in the Career Academies and fights during the reaping over the chance to volunteer are common. Tributes from District 2 tend to join the Career Alliance, which traditionally also consists of the tributes from District 1 and District 4. In TTOD4's fanon universe, District 14 tributes also tend to join the Careers. Because of the frequency in which this occurs in Games, District 2, alongside 1, 4 and (in fanon) 14, is considered a Career District. Speaking of District 14, although this is not yet evident in Return as District 14, during the events of Return, was still in the process of assimilation, it becomes the second district to start recruiting and training Peacekeepers after District 2. By Ascension, District 14 is considered a rival to District 2 and was stated to potentially overshadow District 2 in terms of recruitment numbers. The District 14 Military Academy was also becoming just as revered as the Career Academies. District 2 does well in the Games with many of its tributes becoming Victors. There are families residing in District 2 that are full of victors, creating more powerful and wealthy lineages in the district. History In canon, District 2 is wealthy and powerful. The tributes from District 2 in both the 74th Hunger Games and the 75th Hunger Games joined the Career Alliance. In the 74th Games, both tributes placed higher than the Careers from other districts, making District 2 arguably the "best" out of the Career Districts, but none survived. Clove died during the feast at the hands of Thresh, who was enraged by her taunts to Katniss about Rue's death and accused her of being the one who killed Rue (Rue's actual killer was the District 1 tribute, Marvel. How Clove dies varies; in the book, Thresh smashes a rock into Clove's temple, whilst in the film, Thresh slams her violently and repeatedly into the Cornucopia. Cato ultimately placed third, as Katniss and Peeta placed joint first. In the book, Cato was shot in the hand by Katniss, in order to free Peeta from his grasp. He then falls to the mutts. At first, he is able to defend himself, but after what appears to be hours, he becomes exhausted. Not able to listen to Cato's agony anymore, she shoots an arrow into his head, killing him instantly. In the film, he's on top of the Cornucopia, in a bloodied and beaten state. He tries to kill Katniss and Peeta in a last attempt, putting Peeta in a headlock whilst Katniss is distracted by the mutts. When she turns around and points her bow, Cato tells her that if she shoots him, both he and Peeta will fall to the mutts below. He rants about how he was one of the Capitol's pawns, only knowing how to kill, and how he wanted to bring glory to District 2. Katniss shoots him, which releases Peeta from the headlock, and sends Cato to the mutts below. As he is being mauled to death, Katniss shoots him in the head with her arrow out of pity. In the 75th Games, Brutus is killed by Peeta in retaliation for Chaff's death. Due to Katniss destroying the arena and putting a brief end to the Games, six tributes are left alive; some are captured by the Capitol whilst others are rescued by District 13. Enobaria is one of the Victors to be captured by the Capitol. It was speculated that Enobaria was allowed to go home by the Capitol. When District 2 is conquered by the rebels, Enobaria joins them. Her life was spared. When the war was over and preparations for President Snow's execution were being made, she was present at the meeting of the surviving victors, to discuss and vote on the proposal of a Hunger Games for only Capitol children. Enobaria voted in favour of another Hunger Games, commenting that they should get a taste of their own medicine. Enobaria was present during Snow's execution, which also turned out to be Coin's execution, therefore preventing the proposal from going ahead. It's assumed that after the execution, she returns to District 2. During the Second Rebellion, District 2 was the only district left that was still loyal to the Capitol. It was eventually captured by the rebels. In the fanon, Katniss and Peeta's rebellion never took place as both died in the 74th Games. Cato was the one who survived, being crowned Victor. Because there was no rebellion, District 2 remained loyal to the Capitol. As of the 75th Hunger Games, both Enobaria and Brutus died. Finnick Odair was the victor. It was one of the loyalist districts in the civil war of 245 - 250ADD. Several lineages of Victors reside in the district, so the Victors Village is an active community within District 2. Fanfiction History The 250th Hunger Games: Return Rayn Chisic of Distric 2, the Victor of the 239th Hunger Games, was one of the attendants of the party that the President hosted in celebration of the Capitol's victory in the civil war and in memory of those who had died fighting to protect The Capitol. It's unknown if he was still present when it was revealed by the President that the Hunger Games would be returning after five years, with District 13 being forced to compete, and that for the Quarter Quell twist, the Capitol would be sending tributes in of their own. The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension Trivia Category:District 2 Category:Locations Category:Protected pages Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:Panem